It's Always The Little Things
by TheToothFairy123
Summary: It's always the little things that she hates about Santana, but she wouldn't change her for the world. A rubbish summary, but please read and review, it's my first fic :D


**This is my first fic and it hasn't been beta'd so be nice please, also I don't own Glee or the characters, FOX does and I hate them for it because the show could be much better.**

**Anyway reviews are always welcome :)**

* * *

There they are flirting again, no wonder everybody think they're dating. Sometimes she just doesn't help herself; she knows she's a hot commodity, HBIC of the school – after me of course - and likes to live by her motto; if you've got it flaunt it!

I know that her and Brittany are best friends and we're the unholy trinity but sometimes I just feel like I don't exist, it's always Brittana this and Brittana that and I'm starting to get sick and tired of it. Oh so now she sees me, slinking over to me drunk as a skunk!

"Hey baby, wanna dance?" she slurs at me.

"Santana you know how I feel about us in public"

"I know…but seeing as everyone else is other wised engaged, I thought we could do some engaging of own" she replies with a wink and that uniquely Santana smirk.

"Now you notice me, after drinking all night and grinding with Brittany, you finally notice you have _girlfriend_!" I whisper the last word not wanting anyone else to hear.

It's not that I'm ashamed of my sexuality, my mother knows, after she kicked my father out she finally became the mother I always wanted, the mother I always NEEDED. She knows about me and Santana and she's happy for us, I just don't want these pig-headed Lima losers to know. The whole point of having a private life is to keep it that way – **PRIVATE. **

"Baby I always notice you, but you know me and Britts, we's gotsta put on a show" she states in her faux ghetto accent.

"San, I'm not having this argument here, you know I love that you and Britt have a strong and close friendship I just wish you would spend more time with me and less time drinking your own body weight in tequila."

"Q, I promise this summer you're all mine, there's no getting away from me. Let me have one more night with Britt Britt before she leaves me for some Dutch pansies". I know she's going to miss Britt all summer so I concede.

"Fine, but I'll hold you to that"

"Honey, you can hold me any way you want after tonight" she rasps into my left ear, her teeth grazing on my earlobe as she pulls away, sauntering off back to Brittany, adding a lot more sway to her hips because she knows how I love to watch that arse sashay from side to side.

_**QS*QS*QS*QS*QS*QS*QS*QS*QS*QS*QS*QS*QS*QS*QS*QS*QS*QS*QS*QS*QS*QS*QS*QS*QS**_

God, that girl is just too damn sexy, she doesn't realise how wet she makes me when she's doing the simplest things, like right now she's knocking back shot after shot. Her luscious red lips caressing the glass in a way in which I wished they'd caress my - stop it Quinn, these aren't appropriate thoughts for a lady in public.

_**QS*QS*QS*QS*QS*QS*QS*QS*QS*QS*QS*QS*QS*QS*QS*QS*QS*QS*QS*QS*QS*QS*QS*QS*QS**_

Thank god the party's over, now all I have to do is get Santana back to mine and into my bed (get your minds out of the gutter, sex is definitely not on the cards tonight, she's so drunk she can't tell her arse from her elbow) without waking my mum, which is proving harder than it seems because San – in her inebriated state – doesn't know what 'inside voices' are.

Dragging her up the stairs is the hardest part, it's like carrying a dead body. A dead body that likes to sing at the top of her lungs and slap my arse to the beat. I'm just thanking the crazy bitch that is Sue Sylvester for making us Cheerios lift weights constantly for an hour every week. Finally we've made it to my bedroom, I don't think I've ever been so glad to see my door before.

I strip her out of her clothes, leave her in her underwear and put her in bed. I take my own dress off and replace it with a pair of shorts and a Cheerios vest top, I then brush my teeth and get into my side of the bed. It's my bed, yet we both have a specific side, not that it really matters seeing as we gravitate together during the course of the night and usually wake up with one of us spooning the other.

I turn and face Santana, I love seeing her like this, so serene and peaceful, like she hasn't got a care in the world. Her eyes closed, eyelashes fanning over her face and the moon highlighting her face making her look like the most beautiful girl in the world.

It's times like these that I love, times where we don't have to be Santana Lopez and Quinn Fabray bitch extraordinaires but Santana and Quinn two girls in love.


End file.
